


flavor like you

by minastery



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana roommates au, ex-wives quinntana, side faberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minastery/pseuds/minastery
Summary: Santana Lopez, young and hot as she is, just got divorced and is now looking for a roommate.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. sweet and slow

**Author's Note:**

> title from cider sky's flavor like you

Santana Lopez should have known better. She really should have. What was she thinking when she got herself this two-roomed apartment instead of the studio? Sure, she will save like 600 bucks but maybe 600 bucks is the price to pay to have her peace of mind. Because right now, she’s stuck here checking her iPad for the nth time in case the girl she was supposed to interview as a roommate comes up with a lame excuse. It wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe fourth, but Santana had stopped counting. Where is the girl now anyway? She’s almost 30 minutes late.

Santana has just settled in the city a week ago. Permanently. Or so it seems.

New York City is definitely not her dream. What is in here for her anyway? Buildings? Skyscrapers? And, she has to laugh, Broadway? Nope. Not her. Los Angeles, on the other hand, now _that_ is a city. Beaches and Hollywood. That’s more her vibe.

Unfortunately for her, she has no choice. Or maybe she did. But what was she supposed to do? Drive to New York City every week? Or if she was rich, fly? Santana doesn’t have the energy nor the money to do so. Moving to New York seems the only feasible and logical thing for her to do, especially after that one night.

She was bolted awake from the ringing of her phone, knows exactly who it was, having assigned the caller a personal ringtone which she still hasn’t changed. She really should, she reminded herself. She quickly checked the time before immediately pressing the phone to her ear. It was 1AM.

“Quinn, what’s up? Is Beth okay?” she asked immediately, already worried.

There was no reason for Quinn to call her at this hour if it weren’t for Beth.

“Yeah, she’s okay,” Quinn sighed and Santana heard the quiet sobbing in the background. “She came here crying, says she misses her Mami.”

Santana felt her heart sank. She misses Beth, too. So much. “Make it video,” she directed calmly, switching on the light in her room, preparing to calm her baby.

Some would say she is a masochist, and maybe there is some truth in that. Who would go all the way to a city they has never been more than two days at, to follow their ex-wife, _who cheated on them_ , where said ex-wife is living together with the woman she cheated on them with? _Only Santana_.

In Santana’s defense, they have a daughter. And if this is what she needs to do to keep her kid close then by all means, she would do it. To hell with what the entire Lima population thinks. All of them are losers anyway. It is enough that she lost her wife to some Broadway junkie, who is in no way near as hot as her, by the way. There is just no way in hell she is losing her daughter, too. So, no matter how unconventional this set-up may be for other people, Santana couldn’t be bothered to care.

A knock on her door broke Santana from her daily hour of maybe self-pity and she was soon up to open the door. She was greeted by a tall, blue-eyed, blonde woman, currently clutching to her suede body bag’s strap with a dorky grin on her face which tells Santana that the girl is aware of how late she is.

“Sorry,” the girl, who according to her profile is named Brittany, clasped her hands together.

Santana was supposed to send the girl away, she told herself that while waiting. But maybe she should give the girl a chance. After all, this girl might be her only shot of having a roommate or else she will have to give up this apartment and find another one. Just thinking about all the hassle, her head’s already starting to hurt. Not to mention, she starts working in two days.

“Woah,” the girl raised her hands in defense. “No need for you to roll eyes on me, Miss. I’m truly sorry. I’ll say my excuse but I don’t think you’d appreciate it.”

Santana was taken aback, trying to make sense of what she heard. She did what?

“Oh? No,” Santana said, realizing. “That wasn’t because of you. Just got a lot of things going in my head. Come in,” she invited, hoping the girl would believe her. Besides, she is not lying.

Brittany Pierce, Santana recalls her full name, is the only one who agreed to actually check her place after some Q and A online. All the other ones she talked to weren’t really big in being roommates with a lesbian much more if said lesbian has a kid who may or may not come over anytime--most likely, and especially, on weekends.

Santana knew Quinn had a point when she said the studio is the better choice. She knew Quinn was hinting on how it would be hard on her to find a roommate because of their situation. However, said studio is 30 minutes away from Quinn’s place and that kinda defeats the purpose of her moving to New York. She wanted to never be more than 10 minutes away from Beth. And again, let us not forget that she is saving 600 bucks. Santana, after all, does not spit cash.

“Santana Lopez,” she remembered to introduce herself when they reach the middle of the apartment, offering her hand.

“Brittany S. Pierce.” The girl gladly shook her hand and chuckled. “Get it? I am literally Britney Spears. I hope you don’t mind having a famous roommate.”

Santana blinks, still trying to process what Brittany had just said. Did the girl just joke? With a person she met just today? Santana starts to think how it is now more becoming clear how different they are.

Santana shakes her head. She recalls that Brittany only ever asked about when she could possibly view the apartment which makes Santana skeptical if the girl even read her entire ad.

“Anyway, you do know I am a lesbian, right?”

 _Right._ Santana needs to make sure all is clear now. She wouldn’t want to have toured the girl around this, honestly, quite spacey apartment only for her to ultimately turn it down later when she learns the amount of Santana’s dealbreakers.

“Yeah?” Brittany answers, obviously confused. “I mean it was in your ad.”

“Just making sure you did read through all that,” Santana answers. “And again, just to make sure,” Santana clarifies. “I have a kid who is most likely here on weekends but nothing to worry really because we’ll be out for most of the day. You’ll only ever need to give a heads-up if you have someone coming over or anything.” Okay. She may have rambled.

“Oh, right. You have a kid!”

Santana pursed her lips. So, maybe Brittany did not read through all her ad. “You do know that, right? It was in the ad.”

“I read through the ad.” Brittany smiles. “I mean, how old is he?”

“She,” Santana corrects. “She’s turning five before Christmas. Is that fine with you?” Santana wished she didn’t hear herself because she kinda sounded hopeful with that one. And Santana does not do hopeful. That would make her seem vulnerable and she is _so_ not.

Santana wonders if Brittany is curious, too, about why said kid is not with her and why her daughter would only be with her on weekends. Brittany may have questions about custody. While it may rub Santana the wrong way no matter how hard she will try not to, she would understand. She could have done something to lose the custody. If Brittany was curious though, Santana must say it didn’t show.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Brittany answers, putting her hand on top of her chest, grinning. “And honestly, I just need a decent place to sleep. I might not even be around here most of the time. I mean, _if_ you’d take me as your roommate, of course. I’m quite a busy woman, you see.” Brittany says with a smug grin.

Brittany makes it sound so easy, accepting Santana’s dealbreakers that is. Their personalities really do seem to be on the different and completely opposite side of personality spectrum, if that is a thing. But somehow, Santana has a feeling this whole roommate thing could work.

Santana smiled for the first time to let Brittany know she appreciates it. Brittany raised an eyebrow. Santana sighs. “Not gonna lie, I thought I might have to give up this apartment since no one wants to be roommates with me being a lesbian with a daughter and all.”

“What?” Brittany chuckles. “Lesbian with a five-year-old daughter.” Brittany nods to herself. “You already sound like a cool roommate,” Brittany says in a convincingly amused tone. 

This time, Santana actually rolls her eyes at Brittany albeit playfully. “It’s still a 2-months deposit,” Santana reminds.

“Awww. Well, it was worth a shot.” Santana just made a face.

“Okay, one last thing?” Santana says before taking a step. “No funny business in shared spaces, please?”

Brittany visibly froze. “Oh. I mean, that you’d think _I’d_ do _that_ especially _knowing_ that a kid will be around. Honestly, Santana, I’m offended.”

Santana felt herself panic but tried not to show it. “Really?”

“Just kidding,” Brittany shrugs, laughing. “Lesbian, 5-year-old kid, and no nasty on shared spaces.” Brittany counted with her fingers; thumb, forefinger, middle finger, in that order. “I’m fine with all of that, Santana. So, if you could just _please_ show me around.”

Maybe it’s the way Brittany has just called her by her name twice in the past minute or maybe how they are awkwardly standing in front of each other in the middle of the room but Santana agreed at once. She should actually show Brittany around.

“You could tell me your dealbreakers, too, while we’re at it.”

“Oh, but there’s nothing about me that a roommate wouldn’t like. Trust me.”

Santana shakes her head as she walks to the kitchen, amused. “You were late today,” Santana reminds.

“Please, if we could just let this one slide,” Brittany says, following Santana. Santana smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing sucks but we all have to start somewhere, i guess. thank you for reaching the end.


	2. guess my mind is finally letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana has yet to meet her roommate again. Quinn is still a part of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, chapter titles are from the same song. story might be a little slow for some.

One thing that is made clear with Santana is that Brittany S. Pierce is not a liar. When she said she only needs a decent place to sleep, that is _exactly_ what she was looking for. Nothing more, nothing less.

For the first week that they have been roommates, she has not seen Brittany except for that day when Brittany moved in. Santana had her day cleared to be free to help the girl move in but much to her surprise, aside from two small boxes, all Brittany has with her is a lone duffle bag which could probably only fit six pairs of clothes and maybe one or two shoes. Brittany did not even add as much of a glass or a mug in the kitchenware. But Santana did not pry and just let her roommate do her thing, thinks it is better that way. After all, there is no need for her to form a connection of any sorts with her roommate, is there?

Now it’s Saturday and she could not be more than excited to see her daughter again. Quinn was supposed to drop Beth on her apartment any minute now. She sits patiently in the living room, browsing some furniture magazine to look for a better coffee table, as she waits for her ex-wife and daughter to come. When she heard the incessant knocking and the faint sound of giggles and calls of ‘Mami, mami’, Santana had never opened the door as fast.

She had barely unlocked the door when Beth comes running to her arms, the kid’s face below her middle, enveloping her in a warm hug. She returned the hug with much glee and bent down to place a sweet kiss on top of Beth’s head. Seeing Quinn, Santana smiled.

“Why don’t you have a coffee first?” Santana invites, opening the door wider.

“I will gladly take you on that,” Quinn replies.

Letting the kid step on her feet, Santana walks Beth to the living room, her chin resting on top of Beth’s head, while Quinn follows them.

“Now why does my baby grow so fast?”

“Beth eats a lot!” the kid happily announces.

Santana looks back at Quinn, wanting to know if it is true, not that she doubts her daughter, but more of genuine curiosity.

“She does,” Quinn confirms.

Sitting Beth in the sofa, Santana plops down to look for the crayons and sketchbook she placed under the coffee table the last time Beth was around.

“Mami’s just going to get Mama some coffee, love. Meanwhile, why don’t you draw something for Mami?” Santana instructs, brushing her thumb on Beth’s left cheek. Beth nodded and was more than eager to take the crayons in her hands.

“I’ll join you,” Quinn suggests. Santana just shrugs and lets Quinn follow her in the kitchen.

“How’s New York?” Quinn asks.

Santana presses her lips together as she picks out a mug. “You’ve asked me that last time.”

And it’s true. Quinn already did.

Quinn and Santana’s relationship would be so confusing to outsiders. It must come as a surprise, seeing that their recent history would lead one to expect otherwise, but the two women stayed best friends—as they were prior their marriage.

Santana first met Quinn in high school. It was very odd for them to meet only there considering how small Lima is, Santana thinks. Nonetheless, it was one of the things that changed their lives. They had everything that it takes to be popular: face, body and influence. Being personally recruited by the Sue Sylvester herself to the cheer team, however, cemented their status in McKinley High.

They weren’t big on being friends during their first year in the cheer team; rivals would be the more accurate term. What can they say? Everybody expected them to be. There can only be one head cheerio and it didn’t help that Santana, despite favored by many, was not the likely choice of one Sue Sylvester. After all, she was not a blonde white chick like Quinn is.

It was only when they accepted that being rivals are not doing them any good that they decided they work best as a team. That way, they practically run the Cheerios. Going from co-captains to best friends was not so hard after that.

“You, however, should tell me about law school. How’s NYU?” Santana asks, passing Quinn her cup of coffee.

“It’s hell but I’m trying to get used to it.”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Quit being humble. You’re too smart to have a hard time.”

“You think highly of me too much, Tana. But I must say, it is the other students who annoy me more than the professors. Guess it’s not every day that someone with a BA Theater covets a slot in law school.”

“You ate them up once, didn’t you?” Santana asks knowingly. Quinn has never been a fan of getting looked down upon—a trait they both shared.

“Well, if I have to make myself clear,” Quinn answers smugly.

They both laughed before joining their daughter in the living room.

“What is our little artist drawing, hmmm?” Santana asks, placing her own cup of coffee away from Beth.

She examines the drawing silently, seeing four figures standing in front of two houses.

“This is me,” Beth says, pointing to the smallest figure. “This is you.” She points to the figure holding the supposed Beth on her left hand. “This is Mama and this is Rachel.” On Beth’s right are two women holding hands.

Quinn and Santana shared a look but Santana only smiled.

They are trying to make it work. It is obvious that both Quinn and Santana want to play their part in raising Beth despite the changed status of their relationship. This is their reality now. Quinn is with someone else and Santana moved to where they are, single but it is not like she is in a rush.

Santana has prayed to leave Lima for a long time. And truth be told, if it weren’t for the divorce, Santana was almost content of staying there, raising Beth together with Quinn. Santana from high school would have laughed at Santana who said that. Since when was being in Lima raising a kid at age 24 something that she would have been fine with? But if there is something that Santana learned, and in a hard way, it is that everything changes—no matter how OK things might seem.

“How’s Teacher Shelby?”

It wasn’t a problem a month ago -taking care of Beth, that is- Quinn was free to look after Beth while Rachel attends her rehearsals for a musical play Santana heard she got casted in. It wasn’t a major role, she remembers, but it is a start. When the university opened, Santana thought Quinn did not think moving to New York through. Santana was sure about to go and take Beth home to Lima when Quinn said Rachel would take Beth to work.

Now, why would Beth be in a theater house? It was then that Quinn said that the theater runs a small day care center where sons and daughters of the cast and staff stays during rehearsals where they are taught to sing and dance. Santana sure raised an eyebrow at ‘sons and daughters’ but chose to let it go and let Quinn explain. Beth wasn’t supposed to go to school until next year and having Beth dropped somewhere closer to an adult Santana knows is better than having her dropped to some other day care facilities within the city she barely knows. It was only then that Santana’s heart calmed.

“You taking her out today, too?” Quinn asked, knowing Santana and Beth’s routine during the weekends.

“I don’t know. Maybe not today?” Santana says, looking around the empty apartment. “Brittany is not around anyway. I don’t think she would mind us lazing around.”

“Brittany?” Quinn raises an accusing eyebrow, smirking. Santana scoffed. Quinn has been telling her to start dating ever since their divorce was finalized.

“Brittany, my roommate,” Santana clarifies.

“Oh right, you have a roommate,” Quinn said making an air quote. “I haven’t seen her though. Do you really have one or are you just saying that so you could continue refusing my offer to help with your rent?”

“I do have a roommate!” Santana says in defense. Quinn has been insisting that she help out with the rent, saying it was her fault that Santana has to move anyway. It is not a secret that when Quinn’s estranged father died earlier this year, he left them with some hefty amount which afforded Quinn to move to New York and even attend law school.

“You’re not alone, though. I haven’t seen her since she moved in either. Says she is a busy woman or something.”

As they talk, Beth only proceeds to flip the pages of the book and continued coloring, not paying attention to the adults around her.

“Suspicious.”

“Whatever. Stop pulling an Annalise Keating on me,” Santana warns. “She seemed nice.”

“And imaginary.” Santana only rolls her eyes, chuckling.

But if Santana was being honest, it is indeed suspicious. Why is Brittany not showing up to their apartment anyway? The only clue she has that Brittany goes home is Brittany’s obviously lessening toothpaste by the bathroom sink. Brittany keeps all other areas clean. Her towels are neatly folded where they should be and every morning, when it is Santana’s turn to shower, the slight moist that was almost not there is the only thing that tells her Brittany actually showers when she gets home. It is not that Santana is keeping tabs on her invisible roommate (no, that would be creepy) but is just that it wouldn’t hurt to maybe have some small chat considering that they will be sharing the same space for at least the next six months. Santana could only hope the girl is not involved in anything illegal. Whatever.

Quinn stayed for a quick catching up (and some Lima gossips they heard from Kitty) for another ten minutes before leaving, saying something about books and cases that won’t read themselves. Santana gave her a quick hug and promised to take Beth to her place at the usual time tomorrow.

Her first week at work was not something Santana would like to remember. Moving from the Ohio office to the New York headquarters was a lot more than Santana expected. There were more paperworks that she should have already moved past at and the fact that she essentially got demoted for the company to approve her transfer is not making anything better for Santana.

Beth suddenly moved to sit on Santana’s lap and gives her Mami a kiss.

“I love you, mami,” Beth says, smiling, as though she can sense that Santana’s thoughts are running away. Feeling guilty, Santana gave her daughter a sweet smile.

“And Mami loves you, too. So much.” Santana lightly pinches her daughter’s nose. “How would you like cooking with Mami?”

And when Beth’s eyes glistened, Santana felt her heart jumped, and she couldn’t get even more excited. “Let’s buy groceries first.”

//

Beth fell asleep after spending the whole day cooking and going around the neighborhood with Santana. In the end, Santana ended up taking Beth out if not to keep the kid busy for having too much energy which is now effectively drained as she sleeps soundly in Santana’s bed.

It’s only 9PM and sleep is yet to dawn on Santana. After making sure that Beth is soundly asleep, Santana opted to go out and make some tea to help her sleep. She takes out her mug and waits for the water to boil. Sitting idly, Santana was scrolling through her iPad when she heard the door getting unlocked. She was about to dial 911 when she realized who it was. Of course, it was Brittany.

“It’s you,” Santana says, staring at Brittany.

Brittany has her duffle bag hanging on her shoulders, her hair in a loose ponytail, with her gray sweaty shirt sticking to her body. Even looking like this, Santana could tell that her roommate is actually really pretty. Santana could say she is hot but maybe the adjective could be saved for another occasion.

9PM is early for Brittany to come home, Santana’s sure of that. She stays up until well in the 11PM every night and not once did she ever saw Brittany arrive from wherever it is that she goes to every day.

“You sound so surprised,” Brittany tells her, pushing her shoes off her feet. “I’m your roommate, remember? I’m pretty sure I paid the rent just last week?” Brittany is smiling, obviously trying to keep the mood conversational.

It was as if something snap Santana out of her reverie. She was staring. Staring is rude, she reminds herself.

“Yeah, no. You’re… It’s just that you’re here early,” Santana tries to clarify but Brittany only smiled even more as she walks further inside that Santana thinks she is actually teasing Santana.

“Didn’t think my roomie is checking on me.” Santana is right. Brittany is mocking her.

“You know what? Whatever. Do your thing.” Santana waved her hands and looked away, embarrassed, but made sure annoyed was the feeling she conveyed to Brittany.

“Told you I only need a decent place to sleep,” Brittany reminds her smugly. “And no, I’m not doing anything illegal. I’m a dancer, if that gives you peace of mind.”

It was as if Brittany has an idea of what was running in her mind earlier that day. Santana merely shakes her head to tell Brittany that she did _not_ think of that. But Brittany’s a dancer, huh? Santana wonders what kind. _Probably hiphop_ , Santana thinks. But does that kind of dancing require one to stay until this late at night? Oh well. What does she know? It’s New York.

“It was so rude of me,” Santana admits suddenly, pointing to the water she is waiting to boil. “Would you like some tea?”

Brittany still stands a few meters away from Santana, closer to the shower. “I don’t have a mug,” Brittany tells her with a pout. Santana wanted to say _‘I know’_ but that would solidify the conclusion that she is a creep. She is not.

“I have a spare,” Santana answers. Only then she realized that she sounded insistent. “Only if you want to. Not everyone’s fond of tea, I know.”

“No, I’m fine with teas. I’d go over there right now,” Brittany says before looking down on herself still dripping with sweat. “But I’m pretty sure, I stink. Can I like shower for ten minutes?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m just gonna leave it here though. Uhmmm…” Santana nods towards her room, hoping Brittany understands what she means.

“Oh, she’s here?” Brittany replies, her voice softer. “I’d say hi but her waking up only to greet a stinky stranger is not the first impression I’d like her to have of me.”

Santana chuckles, finding it funny somehow that Brittany at least tried. Santana quickly turn the stove off when she heard it boiling. And before Brittany could enter the shower, Santana looks back at Brittany.

“Beth.”

“Hmm?” Brittany turns around, not getting what Santana had just said.

“My daughter’s name. It’s Beth,” Santana informs.

Brittany smiles sincerely. “Beth," Brittany tries to roll the name on her tongue. "It’s a pretty name.”

Santana nods to herself with a smile as well as she watches Brittany retract further into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did not proofread because i made the mistake of taking my melatonin in the middle of writing. sorry. it might take a while but brittana's going to happen. i mean, of course?


End file.
